Life After Death
by Tyr the One Handed
Summary: This is mainly a romance, although it's got some action/adventure and drama as well. its set in 5th/7th years, and the romance is both H/H and R/H. Its PG for death, I didn't think it deserved a PG-13, but I don't know.


"Hermione?" She lifted her head up from the Potions work she was doing to look at Harry. He seemed more nervous than usual, toying with the end of his sleeve. 

"Yes, Harry? Do you need some help with homework?" Harry shook his head. "No. II waswonderingifyouwouldliketogotoHogsmeadewithmesometime." The last part came out in a rush, as Harry's cheeks suddenly turned bright red. Hermione looked puzzled. "I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't understand a word you said." Harry looked at the floor, and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me, like maybe Hogsmeade or something."

Hermione wasn't surprised. She'd expected that one of her friends would be asking her out soon, although she had somewhat thought, no, hoped, that it would be Ron. But, she liked Harry too, and if Ron wasn't going to ask her, then

"Sure Harry." He stared at her, not able to believe it. "Answer me! Of course I'd like to go with you somewhere." She laughed. Harry was the first boy who had ever asked her out. _Except for Viktor_, she thought. But that had been nearly a year ago, and really, it was just a fling with a famous Quidditch player, not a serious romance.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. Nearly midnight. Of all the times to be stuck in the hospital ward, this was definitely one of the worst. Voldemort's attacks had increased. It was the end of their seventh year, and Hermione had a feeling that the feud between Voldemort and Harry would be over, one way or another, before they graduated. She wished that she didn't have to be stuck there, in case anything happened. Really, it was only a cold. The door cracked open, and she saw Ron's telltale nose peeking around the end. 

"Come in," she said quietly. "Its all right, Madam Pomfrey's not here." Hearing that, Ron gave a sigh of relief, entering the room. "HermI woke up suddenly, and found this on my pillow." He handed her a note. As she started to read, he added, "And Harry's not in his bed, either." She looked up from the note in shock. Just as she was about to speak, a green flash appeared over the Forbidden Forest. 

"Harry" she gasped. Ron grabbed her wrist, and they both ran to the forest, leaving the note face-up on the bed. 

Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Hermione ten minutes later, and gasped when she read the note.

__

Ron,

Please, don't feel left out. It's just that I wouldn't feel right taking you with me and not Herm. And, anyway, it's my battle. This is the end. I feel it in my bones–in my scar. He's out there, and it will all be over tonight. If I never see you again, just know this. I love you. You are the brother I always wished I could have. These last seven years, so much has gone on, and most of it bad. But I wouldn't trade a minute of it for a good life without friends like you, and Hermione. Take care of her, Ron, I know that you love her too, in your way. If I survive, then just forget whatever I wrote. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we must always make the best of it. 

Love always, Harry.

Ron and Hermione came, gasping, to a small clearing in the forest. There was a small tree in front of the entrance, blocking their view. 

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came, unusually soft. "I'm scared." Ron said nothing, just patted her arm, and they went in. The first thing they saw, literally right at their feet, was the body of Voldemort. They stared. The man who had been haunting life everywhere for over forty years was dead. It was almost too much to comprehend. 

"Harry!" Ron said. "He has to be here somewhere. God, what if he's hurt bad?" They started searching around the edges of the clearing, almost frantically. Hermione's voice cut through the rustling of bushes like a guillotine coming down. 

"Ron. He's not hurt badly." As Ron was about to collapse from the joy of it, something in her voice stopped him. "What? What's the matter then?" She came into the center of the clearing, still in her nightgown, her hair mussed, a streak of blood up her arm. "He's dead." 

Ron stared in shock for a minute. Then he dashed over to the body, and tried to feel for a pulse, anything. It was no good. The air was quiet, not even the bugs making any sound. He whispered hoarsely. "No. Not Harry. It can't be possible." He looked at Hermione, and saw the truth in her eyes. The word ripped itself from his throat. "NO!" He collapsed, sobbing, and Hermione knelt by him. They embraced each other, tears mingling, as they mourned the loss of their friend.

"A brave boy.The savior of our worldA hero 18 years ago, and again last night" The words drifted through Ron's stupor as he sat at Harry's funeral. As the coffin was lowered into the grave, Sirius Black dropped a bouquet of flowers on top. As the first shovelful of dirt was about to be placed in, Ron stopped them. He looked at the note in his hand, then stepped forward. "Goodbye, Harry," he whispered, and let the paper fall from his fingers. It fluttered, before coming to rest at the head of the coffin. Through his tears, Ron could make out only the signature. _Love always, Harry_. As the coffin disappeared under the dirt, Ron felt a head go down on his shoulder. He looked, and saw Hermione. As he slipped his arm around her waist, he thought of the words Harry had written, that night which already seemed centuries ago. _Maybe, we can live again._

A/N: Ok, my first fic, I don't know how good it is, but hopefully you'll tell me! This was a bit more depressing than I meant it to be, but my grandfather died two days ago, so I guess I'm just in that sort of mood. This should satisfy both the R/H and H/H shippers, although I'm sorry to all the D/H's that I couldn't fit Draco into it. Please review, if you liked, or even if you didn't, justno flames. I don't really mind getting them, it's just they're rather pointless. Just give me some tips on how I can improve my writing instead.


End file.
